Big Brother A3 South Wiki
Big Brother A3 South Big Brother A3 South= Big Brother: Willison A3 South is the first season of Big Brother to be hosted at "Wilfrid Laurier University". The season will premiere on October 17th, 2016. The season was officially confirmed on September 29th, 2016 after a meeting with the executive team. The format of the program will be modified from the established series; a group of contestants referred to as HouseGuests, are enclosed in the compound known as the Big Brother House under constant surveillance of cameras and microphones. Each week a HouseGuest will be evicted until the final two or three HouseGuests remain on finale night. Megan Corbett will continue to host the season premiere, weekly evictions and the season finale. The program will include fifteen participants that will be competing to win the $50 grand prize. Format The format will imitate previous seasons that have aired on CBS. The contestants referred to as "HouseGuests" are sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the HouseGuests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition is immune from eviction and will select two HouseGuests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six HouseGuests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, the nominees are guaranteed to play with the remaining slots being given to HouseGuests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated HouseGuests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. On eviction night, all HouseGuests must vote to evict one of the nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. In the event of a tie, the HoH must break the tie publicly. The nominee with the most eviction votes will be evicted from the house on Wednesday. The evictee is then interviewed by Julie. HouseGuests 15 HouseGuests were announced on September 30th, 2016, including 15 students, one of which is the Don for the floor. Favourite Houseguests Kayley Justin Christina Anthony Nicky Cameron Jordan Meagan Nethmi Owain Emily Jesse Ben Jay Kylie Episodes Week''' One''' Fifteen new HouseGuests entered the Big Brother house: Kayley, Justin, Christina, Anthony, Nicky, Cameron, Jordan, Meagan, Nethmi, Owain, Emily, Jesse, Ben, Jay, and Kylie. During their first night in the House everyone took part in the first Head of Household competition of the season. *'Head of Household (“Tree Time”):' Standing on one foot (Endurance) — Last one left standing wins. Placements: 15th: Jay Not Participate 14th: Nethmi Not Participate 13th: Kayley 12th: Ben 11th: Christina 10th: Jordan 9th: Jesse 8th: Emily 7th: Kylie 6th: Meagan 5th: Cameron 4th: Nicky 3rd: Anthony 2nd: Justin Head of Household: Owain At the Nomination Ceremony, Owain nominated Jordan and Anthony for eviction. At the Power of Veto Player Pick, Jesse, Meagan & Kayley were selected to compete. *'Power of Veto (“The Great Canadian Bake-Off”):' Pile of letters are at one end of the hall, each houseguest has a mat at the other end. On go, you must run to the other end of the hall, grab ONE letter and run back. Whoever spells the longest, correctly spelt word in the span of 5 minutes wins! In the event of a tie, whoever locked in their word first wins! To lock in your word, cover your word with your mat and say “LOCKED IN”. Results: Jesse: Chansellor [ Incorrect Spelling ] Jordan: Red Anthony: Owain: Atomic Meagan: Kayley: Fantastic [ POV Winner ] At the Power of Veto Ceremony, Kayley decided to use the Power of Veto to remove Jordan from the block. In order to replace Jordan, Owain nominated Nicky fro eviction. At the Live Vote & Eviction, numerous confrontations occurred due to Owain blindsiding the majority of the house. However, Anthony ultimately became the first houseguest to be evicted from the Big Brother House. | Aux2 = Day 6-11 | ShortSummary = *'Head of Household (“House Rules”):' Two random houseguests will be drawn to face-off against one another. Megan will say a statement about Willison and you must answer whether the statement is true or false by being the first to pick up the cup on the table. For example, “there is 30 steps on the staircase”. If you answer the question correctly/ if the other person answers incorrectly, the winner selects the next two people to compete until one houseguest wins HOH! | LineColor = FFD700 }} | Aux2 = Day 12 | ShortSummary = *'Power of Veto (“V for Veto”):' Uses jigsawplanet.com. Megan will create a group chat with the power of veto players. Megan will then text the group chat a link to the puzzle, the first person to send a screenshot of the completed puzzle to the group chat will win the power of veto! | LineColor = FFD700 }} |} Have-Nots Each week, the Head of Household will select 3 houseguests to be have-nots for the week. The 3 people selected are only allowed to eat Oatmeal and water during game meeting times. If caught consuming anything but oatmeal and water during meeting times, the houseguest caught will receive a penalty vote casted against them the next time they are on the block on eviction night. Voting history External links *Wilfrid Laurier University Big Brother's Twitter Page *Wilfrid Laurier University Big Brother's Facebook Page *Wilfrid Laurier University Big Brother's Instagram Page Category:Wilfrid Laurier University Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Houseguests